


Gaze Into Her Killing Jar

by CorruptedReality



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Use, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Revenge Era, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedReality/pseuds/CorruptedReality
Summary: Gerard is addicted to pills and also drinks, he wants help but is afraid to go to someone, the only one he can go to are his friends and brother. Frank loves Gerard and will do anything to help Gerard kick his addiction.





	Gaze Into Her Killing Jar

It was a late morning, the aftermath of last night's party surrounded the room, the four boys were laid out in different places, Gerard was passed out in the bathroom with a bottle of whiskey in his hand and an open pill bottle on the sink. Frank was laying on the rug on the floor, Mikey was sprawled out on the couch, Ray was on top of his, both their faces pressed to each other. Mikey's eyes twitched and slowly opened his eyes and saw Ray, not even budging, Mikey reached the floor around him to feel for his glasses, they weren't there.

Mikey tried to push Ray but he was too heavy Mikey was stuck, not to mention blind. Frank was the second person to get up he sat up, rubbed his eyes and saw Mikey being crushed by Ray, he started snickering. "What did Y'all fuck last night?" he joked. "Shut up and find my glasses," said Mikey, clearly not in the mood for jokes. Frank got up and looked around the room for Mikey's glasses. He rubbed his temple to try to ease his hangover headache. He bent down under the table, no glasses. "Sorry dude, can't find them," said Frank. "Fuck..." Mikey said frustratingly. "What?" Ray said, springing his head up, he looked down to see Mikey under him. "Oh shit, sorry Mikey," he said, moving himself off. Mikey sat up and stretched. "Where's Gerard?" "I dunno." Gerard stumbled his way out of the bathroom, on his way towards the guys, he fell down, face first. "Oh shit, Gerard!" cried Frank, running towards his best friend. He lifted his arm over his shoulder and propped him up.

Gerard started groaning. "My fucking head...what time is it?" he asked. Ray looked up at the wall clock. "Oh shit it's almost noon," he said. "What did we even do last night?" Frank asked. "Only thing I can remember was taking pills and chugging that whiskey," said Gerard, rubbing his eyes, smearing his makeup more. "Gerard, you need to stop doing that before it kills you," said Mikey. "Ugh...I need to get rid of this hangover." Gerard made his way to the basement which was also his room. When the boys all bought the house together after high school, Gerard chose the basement like at his childhood home, Frank took the room upstairs, Mikey and Ray took the rooms upstairs. They actually bought the house two nights ago, their big party was to celebrate them buying the house. 

"I need to find my damn glasses," said Mikey. He started moving the couch cushions, accidentally hitting Ray with one of them. "Ow, fuck!" he cried. "Oh fuck, sorry," Frank lightly chuckled and shook his head then walked to the bathroom. He saw the pill bottle with a few pills in it opened and the empty whiskey bottle. "Dammit Gerard, you're gonna kill yourself..." he thought. He turned the sink on and splashed water onto his face to wake himself up more and wash the day-old makeup off. After he turned the sink off, he heard quiet moans. He got a puzzled look on the face. He poked his head out. "You two fuckin'?" he asked, talking about Ray and Mikey. Mikey was crawling on the floor, still hunting for his glasses, Ray was in the kitchen, making coffee for everyone. They both look at Frank, raising their eyebrows, Frank follows with his own eyebrow raise. He stepped out of the bathroom and went downstairs to the basement, he tapped the door with the back of his hand. He heard moans coming from the other side. Frank opened the door, catching Gerard masturbating. He froze at the sight. Shock slowly turned into arousal. Gerard was too focused to notice Frank was watching, his moans were getting faster, he was even sweating a little. 

Frank just kept watching the show in front of him, licking his lips a little, he was almost tempted to do it himself. Gerard's movements sped up, he was close to his climax, Frank could tell, he was ready to see the finale. Gerard let out a semi-loud orgasmic moan as cum spurted out all over his hand and some on his shirt. He started breathing heavily, he turned his head towards the door, seeing Frank. His face turned a bright red, he looked down to see his hand still coated in his own semen. He quickly wiped it off on his blanket. "H-how much of that did you see?" he said. "Enough." Frank joked. "Getting over a hangover?" "Yeah, I heard masturbating helps a lot so...Why didn't you fucking knock?!" "I did." "Well, I didn't hear you...That's fucking embarrassing." "I didn't think so, honestly, I thought it was kinda hot." The room grew silent, Gerard's face turned a different shade of red. "You keep this between us, you got me?" Gerard demanded. "You have my word," said Frank. "Thank you." 

Frank went back into the living room, now with the fresh memory of Gerard jerking off in front of him. He smirked at the thought of it. Frank has always had a little crush on Gerard. Now that he's seen that, it'd be hard to get Gerard off his mind. "Maybe they're upstairs?" Ray asked. "Fuck, help me up there?" Mikey asked. Ray nodded and followed Mikey up the stairs. Frank couldn't get that hot thought out of his mind it was making him want Gerard, wishing to his hand own his dick. He walked back downstairs, this time knocking more audibly. "I know it's you, Frank, come in," said Gerard. Frank opened the door, instead of a hot scene, he caught Gerard popping three pills in his mouth, he downed them with a beer he had in his mini fridge. Frank frowned. Gerard has had an addiction to pills before even graduating high school. He was given antidepressants in 10th grade, at first he was fine over time, Gerard was never seen without pills in his possession, he pops them any chance he gets, as soon as he gets up, after lunch, after dinner, and before he goes to bed. It doesn't help that he also drinks heavily whenever the guys' party, he drinks as if it's a contest and he always wins.

Mikey was the first to notice that Gerard was always with his pills. He kept suggesting go to rehab but Gerard hates rehab, to be honest, he knows he has a problem but he can't help himself, he's become so bad that if he spends a day without popping pills, he gets irritable easily and lashes out at everyone. Frank sat down next to Gerard onto his bed. "Gerard..." he said. "I know what you're gonna say, I have a problem. I know I do, believe me." Gerard said cutting Frank off. "Look, I just hate seeing you like this. You're destroying yourself. You're at the point where you're getting dependable on those pills, not to mention you always drink when you do." "I used to enjoy the high, now, I just do it to avoid turning into an asshole because of withdrawal." "Gerard, I don't you to die...You're the glue that holds this group together. I want you to get help." "But Frankie, I'm scared. I feel like I'd just go back to where I was...I feel so fucking dirty, like a huge fuck-up. All these pills do is make me feel suicidal. I was just afraid to say something." Frank put his arm around Gerard. "Don't you ever be afraid to tell us anything, me especially." "Frankie please...help me." Gerard broke down into tears, he buried his face in Frank's chest. "Frank, I feel like the only way I'll break this is to kill myself." "No...I'm gonna help you. I wouldn't know what I'd do without you. I...I love you." Gerard froze, tears slowly dripped down his face, he looked up at Frank. 

Gerard leaned forward and pressed his lips to Frank's. Frank wrapped his arms around him, giving him a light squeeze. "Mikey, Ray, and I are here for you and we always will be..." he said in a soothing voice. A week passed, Gerard didn't take a single pill, he didn't drink too much alcohol, he was getting painful migraines and contemplated taking the pills again for them to stop. Frank kept Gerard busy by going for walks, drives, and late night dancing when Ray and Mikey were asleep. Anything to keep Gerard away from the pills. Gerard managed to keep his irritability to himself. Frank moved into the basement with Gerard. As his progress of kicking his addiction, his and Frank's relationship grew as well. 

Two more weeks passed, Gerard's irritability slowly got down. Frank laid down with Gerard in the bed, holding him. "I'm so proud of you, you're making serious progress," he said. "I'm proud of myself. My migraines have reduced I'm not as irritable, I think I'll be able to clean myself off completely," said Gerard. "I think we're gonna celebrate once you have fully kicked it, but I'm gonna moderate how much you drink." "I'm alright with that." Frank and Gerard pressed their lips together and rested their heads on each other.


End file.
